User talk:Catrap0
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Catrap0 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:49, October 20, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:41, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Story. Let's start with some of the more minor things. There were a lot of coding errors in your story. When you post a story in visual editor, this appears every new line when viewed in the editor. This makes editing/revising hard. Please use Source mode when editing/posting a story. Additionally, you don't need to make a table of contents when you can use this: Story/Chapter Title , which automatically makes a T.O.C. Onto the problems that warranted the stories deletion. There were some punctuation, (Commas lacking from sentences where needed. The best trick for catching this is to read the story aloud and see where pauses come naturally in the flow of the story. "When I was brave enough to open my eyes(,) the silence had melted away to(missing word? Be?), replaced by the sounds of the .forest.(sic)" you also placed a few periods incorrectly.) capitalization, (I would advise against someone/thing speaking in all caps: “FEED ME! TELL MY STORY OR I’LL FEAST ON YOU!”, it is more effective to use italics.), and formatting errors. (The poem at the end is spaced oddly and cuts off words mid-sentence.) Onto story issues. While I did enjoy the quotes at each section, I felt like the story needed to be more fleshed out so they didn't make up 1/4 of the story. Then there's the poem at the end. It doesn't really wrap up the story nicely and leaves more questions than resolution. (Why did the thing, force him to write his origins only to kill the protagonist when he was on the verge of a movie deal. I originally assumed it was because the monster drew strength from recognition, but that doesn't make sense in context of the ending. Why is the being forcing the narrator to tell his story?) This story really needed to be fleshed out and the errors were just too prevalent. It was deleted for quality standards issues. I would suggest using the writer's workshop next time to catch a lot of these errors and get helpful feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:54, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Mystreve (talk) 16:36, October 24, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:27, March 30, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:40, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Notice Do not blank messages from your talk page. (Especially warnings.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:44, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Spam blogs You have recently created a blog that was considered spam because it was either: too short, unrelated to Creepypasta, or general spam (i.e. random letters and numbers with no meaning or purpose). In the future, contribute quality blog posts or else you will be given a ban as stated in . You will now be given an automatic three-day ban. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 07:53, March 30, 2015 (UTC)